All along the cats alley
by manoukversie07
Summary: It has only been a short time since a new guy came in town, but what are his backgrounds? Ichigo Kurosaki runs in to him when he's shopping around in town, it seems the man had been missing, but why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the one missing cat

It was only morning when I stepped out the door and walked down the street, it was warm outside and mid-august. Karin came running after me "Ichigo, where are you going, it's not even 11 o'clock yet" she yelled. I smiled and turned around "It's for work, have to go get something at Renji's" I said and waved at her as I started walking again. It has been a while, since I last been to Renji.

It must be something about me, that animals always seem to be attracted to me, I looked up when an all-black cat came walking next to me and pushed his head against my leg every time I looked at him.

"Hey Ikkaku, look what the cat dragged in" Renji laughed when he opened the door, the black cat still following me. Renji let me in and the cat followed after "whose cat is it anyway?" he asked me and I lifted my shoulders "Dunno" I smiled and read something in the paper before me. "Blue haired-man still missing, since twelve days there hasn't been any news from mr. Jaggerjaques" The front page was all covered with nonsense today again.

"So.. Ren, what did you want me to get for you?" I asked as I lay the paper back on the small table. "It's nothing special, just some new prints for the shop and maybe some new colours" he said and gave me a list.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really as wrecked up as I thought, there were a few bruises and some scratches, but that was about it. I pulled the black t-shirt over my head and stepped out, it was already getting hot outside. I did read the papers today, all about me being kidnapped or maybe dead? It made me laugh, I would never be killed by such an ass.<p>

I didn't live here before the accident, but a good friend of mine lend me his place for the time being. I scratched my arm, where could my cat have gone? I smiled and stroke back my blue hair once again. Missing, tch..

* * *

><p>Where could I possibly get cyan-blue ink? I looked at the list in my hand and walked past the grocery store. It was too early for the most people to come out, the black cat was my only company at the moment. The cat was pretty big though, for a normal house-cat. I stopped in front of the art-supply store on my right and walked in, the cat was sitting in front of the door the whole time, while I bought some new ink and the ordered prints that came in this morning. The cyan coloured ink they had here was good enough, though I hoped no one would try this colour out on me, it would look awful with my hair.<p>

The second I stepped out of the store the cat jumped up and looked at me, purring. I laughed, "you too think we should get us something to eat?" I said and stroke the cats' hair.

I looked at my almost finished sleeve tattoo, there wasn't a cat in it, but maybe it was a fun idea to put him in somewhere, cyan coloured-eyes.

* * *

><p>That's when I saw the orange-head stroking my cats head, Asesina, my cat was what was most precious to me. I started walking faster as soon as my cat saw me, her eyes big and asking.<p>

The boy looked at me and then at the cat, he smiled. "This must be your cat than?' he said and gave me a hand "Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" he said. He stared at my hair "Mr… Jaggerjaques?" I smiled and stroke my hair "s it that obvious?" I smiled at him and he turned a little red, what made me only laugh harder. "I was just having a bite to eat, looks like your cat is hungry" he looked at her too and her asking eyes made me chuckle. "Her name's Asesina" I answered quickly and pointed at the terrace at the other side of the street. "Name's Grimmjow, by the way" I said as we crossed the street, the boy's arm was all tattooed up to his t-shirt sleeve, for what I could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – No rest**

It was only 3 o'clock when I got home, I told the blue-haired man all about the cat and how I couldn't get rid of her. Renji must've missed me, I've been away for 2 hours already. I took off my headphones as soon as I stepped out of the bus. I saw his red hair walking through the room as I ranged his bell. "You took some time, Ichi" he said and let me in, "where's the cat?" he asked and I smirked. I told him about the man and how he asked me to get a bite to eat. And then it hit me, _what if I would never see him again? _I was shocked by my own thoughts and shook it off. "O yeah, Renji, the ink you wanted?" I gave him the bag and made myself some coffee. "Yeah I don't think the client is coming, he should've been here half an hour ago".

"Shit" I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at the clock once again, I was already late.

I ran out the door and grabbed my backpack as I did, I could make it if I took the bus. I saw the next bus just peeking around the corner, I put up my hand and stepped through the doors.

The next thing to do was to relax, nobody I'd seen had recognized me yet, except for that kiddo.. Couldn't be trouble right? Only 10 minutes later I stepped out again and made my way through the door of the tattoo shop. A blondie looked up and shouted something through the shop. He smiled and looked at me straight "you're here for Abarai, aint ya?" I nodded and took a seat in the left corner of the room. I looked around me and was amazed by all the kinds of art pinned up on the walls. On the ceiling there was one big painting of fish and flowers, it was truly beautifull. "So, you must be the anonymous caller of this morning, mr. Jaggerjaques, isn't it?". I looked up and saw a red haired man making his way to me, I laughed and shook his hand. "So what's the plan, you told me something about a panther?" I stood up "Yeah, I wanted a back-piece of a panther, but come to think of it, I want some flowers in it too" I said and looked back up to the ceiling. "Did ya make that?" I asked him and looked up once again. "No, Ichi did though, he works here too" the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't make anything of it.

The coffee was my saviour of the day, really. I hear some voices in the shop and smiled, so he did come after all. I still had to do 3 new prints before Friday and there was one pretty difficult in it too. I walked through the door that separated the living room from the shop and closed it behind me. The second I looked up, I couldn't move. That was the blue-haired one, couldn't miss him. I pulled myself together and walked up to Shinji. "The missing man again? You saw him this morning right?" he whispered and I confirmed with a little nod. I heard Renji walking to his drawing table and saw the blue haired man turn his head a little. He saw me.

A big smirk covered his face when he saw me, I must've looked like a scared bunny or something like that, cause I couldn't really move anymore. "Oooii Ichi!" he yelled and gave me a friendly slap on my shoulder.

I knew the orange-head had noticed me already, but he didn't turn his head at me, he was just standing in de doorway at the left side of the room. He started walking but didn't look me in the eye. "Oooi Ichi" I couldn't imagine he had forgotten who I was all of a sudden…

It wasn't really that obvious, right? Ok it was. But still I couldn't deny there was something strange about this man, something very off.

"Yo, what a coincidence" I finally reacted to his warm welcome earlier, I could still feel the hand burning on my shoulder. "What'ya doin here?" he asked and filled in his autograph on the paper before him. "I work here, for over 5 years already" he looked up again nodded and gave me the design of his tattoo. "Cool, right?" he asked and smiled, it was a lot bigger than I'd expected, but still, it was really beautifull. "So Ichi, if I may call you that, why don't you come over for a drink sometime?" I was a little shocked by his request, I just met him! There was a lot going on in my head so I didn't really answered his question. I just smiled.

It was already past midnight, the computer in the middle of the room started to make a lot of noise all of a sudden. I got out of bed and as soon as I did I felt my back aching again, o yeah, the tattoo. I saw some light coming into the room, it was full moon tonight. I slipped my jacket on and walked around the streets for a while, until I found myself sitting in front of the shop. There was something about this boy…

Still, I couldn't make a sound yet, while I was still being wanted. I climbed up the roof and sat down again. The sky was clear and so was my mind. through the window behind me I could see the red head and his back tattoos, it looked like maori more than it did like tribals.

Sooner or later I had to move again. This friggin world. The second my face turned angry, I saw him. The orange head stood in the middle of the room and stretched his arms out. I felt my face turn to peace again when I saw his smile and I smiled back, even though he couldn't see me from there.

I followed the windows until I found his shadows again, in a small, dark room on the left side of the building.

The moon looked very beautiful tonight, the light was shining into my room. It wasn't big at all, but we lived here with the three of us, so it had to do. My king sized-bed took the room over for the biggest part. There was a little desk and a chair. And my closet of course. Today had been a rush. The blue-haired man kept stinging in my mind, what was it about him, he was in the news today too. Something about a robbery or so.

I could have sworn I saw a silhouette outside when I turned my head. I pushed the big window above my bed open and looked around for a bit. Nothing? I was dead sure… I got undressed and the moment I did, I felt a weird breeze behind me.


End file.
